oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Casorian Succession Crisis
The 'War of the Casorian Succession '''was a conflict beginning officially on 34th Sawu, 3455 AC following the death of Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII on 21st Sawu, 3455 AC in which Prince Octavius and Prince Stuart of Sorente's claims to the throne will cause a deep social and military divide. This page is for planning that war, who supports who, their feelings on the war and the positions of other nations. The war lasted until 13th Poroll, 3458 AC. Cause Following a delay, the intended 3453 invasion of Osylpha took place in early 3455, with almost no resistance the Imperial Legion marched straight through the vast grasslands and into Davidscastle, however upon their arrival they were informed Prince Leopold I had taken his own life, presumably in shame, or fear of what would become of him. With orders of the Emperor, Sir Augustus Victor Regania was to remain in Davidscastle with the bulk of the legion to establish a regional government and begin to annex the principality. Within a month screams rang out through Evoria Palace, the Emperor was dead, the Inner Council was assembled swiftly, but with the absence of Regania and Lady Victoria Snelton, there was hesitance in proclaiming Prince Octavius. A week after the Emperor's death the people in the street began to protest, calling for their Emperor to be proclaimed, in a drastic move the Dowager-Empress Maria summoned the regional dukes to force the Inner Council to pass the Ring of the Sovereign onto Octavius. This did not work in favour of the Empress, instead of demanding the ring be given to Octavius, half of the dukes called for Maria's youngest son, Prince Stuart of Sorente to be proclaimed. Lockvalar is thrown into utter chaos, with major political figures who favour Stuart fleeing the court for Jullan. Maria-Charlotte became disgusted at the disloyalty of some of her husband's vassals, calling for Regania to return from Osylpha and put them down, however a missive returning from the wayward principality revealed that the Middlian Republic was taking hostile action in the south of Osylpha, and he could not return. This would keep the legion out of the civil war. Lord Hershel Goth when asked to chose his side is said to have simply stood from his chair and uttered, ''"Henry is turning in his grave, his ring will not be the object of war." ''Since then, Goth's position as Chief Minister has been treated as neutral, whomever comes out on top they pray Goth will hand over the Ring of the Sovereign. Prince Octavius' Forces Despite the lack of the Sovereign Ring, Dowager-Empress Maria with a newly assembled Inner Council of her own making, crowned Octavius, '''Octavius II. '''The Empress wished to crown him, '''Henry-Joseph IX, '''the name that her son would have taken before his assassination, however people felt that to make Octavius stand out, he had to stand alone in name, and in image. Due to Prince Stuart's absence from Lockvalar, it was seized and it the current capital of the Octaviun Casorian Empire. Ducal Supporters *Lysander, Duke of Derviac - Duchy of Derviac *Archduke Nicholas III of Upperia - Archduchy of Upperia *Serene Doge Samuel Deanship - Serene Electorate of the Plains Imperial Supporters *Dowager-Empress Maria Charlotte *Dowager-Duchess Amelia Anne *Katrina, Duchess of Derviac Inner Council Support *Sir George Deere, Interior Minister *Dame Selena Rayke, Education Minister *Professor Lee Carlston, Health Minister Prince Stuart of Sorente's Claim Stuart at the time of the conflict was in Sorente carrying out ceremonial duties as count, when hearing of his mother's words towards him he fell into depression, thinking that if he returned to Lockvalar he'd be imprisoned. Entirely removing himself from the political fray, he simply acknowledged that if, after negotiation he was asked to take the crown, he would, but only with his mother's say so. He is hailed as '''Emperor Seth IX '''attempting to, with a large regnal number, convince the people of Casoria of his long standing legitimacy. As Stuart was absent from Lockvalar when the battlelines were being drawn, the capital of the Sethic Casorian Empire is currently Tirafore, the capital of the Grand Duchy of Jullan. Ducal Supporters *Richard, Duke of Rennis - Duchy of Rennis *Grand Duchess Kristen of Jullan - Grand Duchy of Jullan *Grand Duke Mikae Adoral-Maiacrae - Grand Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae Imperial Supporters *Josephine, Princess Imperial *Viceroy James Burkwood of Eastern Isavei *Princess Rachael, Vicereine of Eastern Isaevi Inner Council Support *Lady Victoria Snelton, Grand Admiral *Lord Mikhail Petrovak, Lord Chief Justice *Richard, Duke of Rennis, Twelve Theocratic Tribes Viceroy International Opinion When the Civil War erupted suddenly many foreign forces began to prepare to throw themselves into the fray, hoping that if they could place their candidate onto the Imperial Throne then they could elevate their own nation. However, at a summit of the Isaevi Covenant, the Commonwealth of the North, as well as the Isaevi Imperium stated that if any birondi, kivvun utvervolk or valittun nation attempts to enter the conflict, they will face the military might of the two superpowers of Isaevi. While this is viewed as loyalty to their former liege, the two nations made this declaration as an attempt to avoid making a foreign civil war a global conflict. The Herenami Rex decided against the advice of the Unified Ohoric Taifas to remain neutral during the conflict for fear of intervention by the Commonwealth of the North. The Taifas without the support of their continental brothers could rally little support amongst the Southern Ohoroh nations and were forced to remain out of the conflict. The Middle Kingdom began preparations to intervene on the Empress' behalf in the early 3456 however as per Directive North, a Republican plan to seize more territory the Southern Republic launches a surprise invasion of the Middlite-Gaelige border. This begins the War of the Two Siblings. The Southern Republic along with the newly reformed Kingdom of Shanaxtra take the Upper Colonies and Isle of Discovery from the Casorian Empire. Anticipating such a move, the Imperial Legion in a stroke of luck had evacuated most settlements of the Colonies, however they were lost. Unknown to the Republic they were to take the refugees to the Isle. The Conflict of Dralfus took place causing bloodshed and was eventually taken by the Republic. This however was returned to the Empire following the entrance of the now united Casorian Empire into the War of the Two Siblings. The Kingdom of Shanaxtra in an attempt to validate their claim and to attempt to foster relations with the Empire refuse to aid the Republic. The Neutral Free State of Switoral in responce to the Casoria conflict attempts to intercede for the third time since the beginning of the war, with little care to their opinion the people of Switoral demand a change in government. Neutrality, and peacekeeping being useless if none respect their opinion. In a landslide victory the country is reformed as the Serene Republic of Switoral. All citizens of the free state are given an opportunity to apply for citizenship, dual-citizenship or an immigration agreement. The United Kingdom of the Isles despite it's wish to remain neutral were swayed to siding with the Sethic Casorian Empire when King Harold II's daughter was offered the position of consort to Emperor Seth IX. His betrothal to the Grand Duchess of Jullan's eldest was called off as the marriage would mean Seth's forfeiting his Imperial title which as of the war, could not happen. King Harold accepted and his daughter was married to Seth in an informal ceremony to be re-enacted and her coronation to take place when victory was assured. Major Turning Points of the War 12th Ruay 3455 The Middlian Republic launch an attack on the recently reclaimed Principality of Osylpha effectively removing the Imperial Legion from the Civil War. 12th Queru 3455 - 14th Mekape 3456 Emperor Seth IX became deathly ill, so much so that during the period of the sickness his supporters began to negotiate a settlement with the Octaviun forces in the event of Seth's death. In a rather convenient turn Seth did recover and renewed his people's will to fight. 23rd Mekape - 6th Werila 3456 The Duchy of Rennis and Duchy of Derviac are entered by the Upperian and Adoral-Maiacrae forces setting the stage for most conflicts of the war. 24th Werila 3456 One of the most decisive victories of the war so far is awarded to Upperian troops in Rennis as they successfully take one of the largest cities within the region. The stories of the victory are so grand, and overexaggerated that it grants Nicholas the best stage to demand his title of Majesty, should the war be won in favour of Octavius. The Empress-Regent, on behalf of the Emperor, consents. 21st Keropp - 19th Boroa 3456 The Sethic Senate is established in Tirafore, comprising of all the senators that were released during the Lysander exchange. This senate invites all other senators, who now have no representation in the Octaviun Casorian Empire to come to Tirafore to vote on their choice of Emperor. They within a month legitimize Seth in Casorian law as Emperor. Following the humiliating acts of inviting the Middlites to interfere, the establishment of a foreign senate and the loss of a Duke the Empress-Regent is forced to share Regency with the Archduke of Upperia. 25th Boroa 3456 In a crushing defeat, Lysander, Duke of Derviac is killed on the battlefield and his title passes back into the Imperial style due to his lack of an heir. This creates a strange sense of confusion in the Duchy as the soldiers fought loyally for their liege, however two men now claimed to be their liege. Due to the circumstances of the Duke's death the Chancellor of Derviac humbly surrenders to the Duke of Rennis who was in command of the Sethic forces. The Sethic officially occupy the capital of Rennis and claim the duchy in the name of Emperor Seth IX. The first major landmass claim of the war, and a crushing blow to the now isolated Archduchy of Upperia and Electorate of the Plains. Cobblestone Movement In early Sawu of 3457 the republican movement known as the Cobblestone Movement made a drastic move from non-violent protest to terrorism. In a very unguarded Evoria Palace the Empress-Regent was holding court for the financers of the war when the movement burst into the great hall with firearms murdering the Imperial Guard and several leading nobles. The Empress-Regent fled the great hall despite threats that if she did so, more would be killed. Moments later the Vigiles Imperatoris burst into the hall slaughtering the Cobblestoners. This act of cowardice by the Empress caused the Archduke to revoke her regency entirely, with the support of most Octaviuns. Furthermore the Empress was ordered to move to Belslough in her native Middle Kingdom. Shamed and shown no mercy she was exiled until the end of the war. Outcome The War came to a conclusion following the formal surrender of the Archduke of Upperia to Emperor Seth IX. Amnesty was granted to all Octaviun subjects in an attempt to appease the hatred felt by the young prince's supporters. The Empress was officially stripped of her title of Empress-Dowager and ordered to remain in the Middle Kingdom as Seth could not bare to put his mother, and his Middlite alliance to the sword. Octavius was removed from the line of succession, stripped of his imperial style and legislation was passed prohibiting his carrying of any title above ''His Highness, The Prince Octavius. Seth was insistant he not be banished as to blame a child for the actions of an adult was barbaric, despite calls from some to see the boy put to death. Despite the great divisions caused, the Empire expanded during it's civil conflict with the conquest of Osylpha and half of the Middlian Republic. As the War of the Two Siblings was still ongoing the Empire in an attempt to heal wounds caused by the Empress' exile the Empire entered the war on the Middlite side. The Republic for fear of total annihilation negotiated a peace pledging to return the Isle of Discovery to the Empire and the Middlite conquests to the Middle Kingdom. Empress Aurora was coronated in the Imperial Senate before the now united Senators, Councillors and Military leaders. She became a sign of a new era for the Empire and a reminder that division is weakness and unity is strength. Category:War Category:Civil War